The Puffin
by Volunteer95
Summary: Harry takes up for Percy before first year starts, house room assignments are changed, and Quirrell is actually more human. Let's see what happens now
1. Chapter 1

Harry heard his name being called and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. Ok, so he'd struck out not once but three times in the friend department already. That wasn't a big deal though right? After all one of the Weasley brothers had liked him at least. It wasn't his fault that he snapped at three of them for picking on their brother, was it? He'd grown up in the Dursley household and while he hadn't been able to stop his own humiliation that didn't mean he'd let others be picked on. Just because Percy was a sticklar for the rules didn't make him a bad person. If anything that just meant he'd be a good friend to have because he'd keep you on the right track. His thoughts were cut short as a voice filled his head. During his internal rant he'd sat down and forgotten the sorting hat was on his head.

"No need to fret, Mr. Potter. I don't divulge what I learn from a student's sorting. I find you're thoughts enlightening however; for you to stand up for someone you've just met after what yuo've previously endured shows great courage and loyalty. It seems to me you'd do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter. Though if I could I'd like to make a suggestion. In your memory what you did had a major impact on young Percy. Perhaps if you were to go into Gryffindor you might continue to make that difference. Hufflepuff is full of people that encourage others, but that's something Gryffindor needs more of. It's your choice though, so which will it be?" the sorting hat inquired.

Harry was silent for only a moment, "I think I'd like to go to Gryffindor then." Harry decided and the sorting had squeezed his head in a hug before it was lifted off. 

Severus looked over the first years and then paused as his eyes rested on the Gryffindor table. He had figured that Harry Potter would be spoiled because of his fame and having been raised as an only child to parents that couldn't have a child. As a result he thought Harry would be rude and arrogant. In contrast though Harry was sitting towards the front of the table between Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood. Weasley was chatting away to him and then one of the other Weasley, Fred or George, sniped something and Percy eyes narrowed. Harry seemed to shrink in on himself before Percy turned back completely ignoring his younger brother and trying to get Harry to talk again. There was definitely something there, but he'd have to wait until he had the first years to see what all was going on. 

Harry followed dutifully behind Percy to the Gryffindor dormitories trying to keep as far away from Ronald Weasley as possible. Dinner had been an awkward time; one of the twins had remarked that Percy must attract rejects like himself. Percy hadn't replied and had tried to keep him talking and laughing, but a part of Harry already regretted his decision. As Percy gave the password and everyone started to climb through he noticed the common room was full of people.

"What's going on?" Percy questioned moving towards the older years.

"We're all trying to find our rooms. We went to where the rooms used to be and now all of the rooms are one person to a room. So far we've sorted out through the second years, but there are so many new passage ways and years have been seperated that it took a little while. We've mapped out the first few floors, so we know where everyone goes we just have to actually get them there now. The sixth and seventh years are on the top two floors and it goes down mixing from there." Oliver explained.

"The remaining first years are grouped as such: on the first floor we have Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan, the second floor Dean Thomas and Lavendar Brown, the third floor Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Neville Longbottom, and on the fifth floor we have Harry Potter with Percy, me, Edward, Emily, Katie, and Audrey." Oliver finished and Harry gave a breath of relief.

Percy felt the corners of his lips quirk; he'd heard that the castle and the house elves that worked there determined housing, apparently the castle was trying to protect Harry too. He had personally never been close to Oliver Wood even though they were in the same year, but the other boy appeared to be protective of the small blackheaded first year as well. At dinner Wood had insisted that Potter sit between them when he saw how anxious the younger boy. Harry had originally sat down on his left, but he was closer to the twins that way and there was a seat left open beside him. When Wood had noticed that Harry seemed to be timid he suggested that Harry sit between them and had the others scoot down to make room. Once he was between them and surrounded by older children he was ok enough to reply to questions. As he looked back up he noticed the others heading to bed and Harry hanging behind. He caught the look that some of the other first years gave Harry and he hoped the room assignments were a wise choice. 

Oliver guided the others up the stairs and Percy was stunned by what he saw. Each floor had a door that opened up to let the house members in, but from the stairs all you could see were the initial doorways. When Oliver opened the fifth door everyone stepped inside and then froze. The fifth floor had a common room of its own accompanied by seven rooms across from the common room. To the right of the common room was a personal library and there was a case for each Gryffindor on that floor. Finally to the left of the common room was a small kitchen of sorts that had fruit, juice, and a few other foods to choose from. "This is amazing." Emily smiled walking into the common room. The common room was decorated with a beautiful golden carpet, maroon couches with cream colored pillows, and black chairs and recliners with golden throws draped over them. Harry looked at the fireplace and his eyes widened; at the top was an engraving of a pride of lions playing together. 

Albus looked up in shock as the Heads of House rushed into the room and Minerva started speaking at once followed by Filius.

"Wait, wait. One at a time please. Now would everyone set down and then we can talk about whatever is going on." Albus instructed and the others quickly took their seats.

"Now, Minerva could you calmly explain what you were saying please?" Albus probed and Minerva sighed and blushed only slightly before explaining.

"I went to check on my lions like I usually do first night and it was like walking into a different common room. The stair case is longer now and as you walk up them there are seven doors that lead to seperate halls. Each hall has a mixture of students from different years. On the seventh and sixth floor there was a mix of seventh and sixth years, but from there it's more mixed. The most odd thing is that while most of the students are with at least one student from their year, Harry Potter is not. He's on a floor with Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Audrey Kirke, Edward and Emily James, and Katie Bell." Minerva elaborated.

Albus was completely silent and was trying to think of something to say when Pomona started talking.

"Hufflepuff was sit up different too, but not like that. The Hufflepuffs are still grouped together, but they're grouped together by interests. Those that play Quidditch are all in the same room, still seperated by sex, but the different rooms for the different groups are side by side." Pomona offered and Albus looked over at the other two Heads of House.

"Are there similair changes with Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" Albus probed and Filius was the first to nod affirmatively.

"The Ravenclaws no longer have their own rooms and have been grouped two or three together based on year and sex like Gryffindor used to be." Filius confirmed and Albus's eyes widened.

Just what was the castle doing?

"Severus? Are there changes in Slytherin?" Albus questioned curiousity peaking.

"Yes. Slytherins have been assigned halls like the Gryffindors, but in each hall there are suites like a muggle apartment and three to five students of varying age are together. Of course the apartments are still seperated by sex; the floors though are mixed between sexes." Severus concluded and Albus accioed the sorting hat to ask it for information.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry blinked his eyes and looked around his room. After settling into their personal common room the others had started introducing themselves since he didn't know anyone. In addition to Percy and Oliver there was another fifth year named Audrey Kirke. She had a younger brother on the fourth floor below them named Andrew. From what he could none of the people on his floor besides the James twins were even close. Katie Bell was a second year like the James twins and she was interested in making the Quidditch team this year. Aside from that though she said she was also fascinated by gardening in the muggle world. The James twins were pretty interesting as well. Emily the older of the twins loved History of Magic and had a personal subscription to the Daily Prophet (the local newspaper) to keep up with current events. Edward, the younger twin, had found her love for History of Magic bizarre and was more interested in Astrology and Charms. Apparently he had an entire collection of books on the different constellations and he had bought a personal telescope over the summer. Oliver was obsessed with Quidditch and was the current captain of Gryffindor's team. He'd taken over for the previous captain the last match of the last year's season in preparation. Percy was the last one to introduce himself. He'd explained how he was the third oldest of seven children which consisted of six boys and a girl, Ginny. After that it had been his turn and he'd almost frozen in place. He'd given away as much information as possible without revealing anything bad. He'd explained he'd been raised in the muggle world by his aunt, uncle, and their family. Though he could tell they all wanted to know more no one had pushed and they'd started trying to find their rooms. At the beginning of the hall was Oliver's room followed by Katie then Edward, Emily, him, Percy, and finally Audrey. His room was probably the most amazing thing of all though. It was a full size bed positioned in the top right corner and decorated in things he'd enjoyed reading about like potions cauldrons, his owl Hedwig, and a wand that lit up at the tip (the spell lumos he'd read about).

Quirinus hurried toward the Great Hall only briefly stopping to make sure that he didn't have any blood on his shirt. Albus had hinted over the weekend that he wasn't looking like himself and he guessed that was true enough. With hardly any sleep though and being constantly tortured he doubted the headmaster would look any better. If only he hadn't messed up at Gringotts then he wouldn't be under the gun so to speak. It hadn't been his fault though that Hagrid had emptied the vault earlier that day. He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together; even if he regretted his decisions there was nothing he could do about it now.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin first years trekked toward the dungeons making sure not to associate with the other house. The only person that was being ostracized from both houses was a small little blackheaded Gryffindor.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Ron snarled as Harry barely missed bumping into him. Harry lowered his head and refused to say anything leaning against the wall.

"Gryffindor huh? Maybe you should've been in Hufflepuff. My Mam said Hufflepuffs never liked conflict...cowards the lot of them." Seamus snarled and Harry continued to stare ahead.

A part of him knew Seamus was right, he did have a lot of Hufflepuff traits, but he was no coward and he was definitely not an idiot. If he got in trouble for fighting too much and the family of the child he faught with was wealthy...it wouldn't be good.

"No wonder the castle seperated you from the rest of us." Seamus continued and Harry clenched his jaw ignoring him.

"What's the matter, Potter, cat got your tongue? It didn't when you butted your nose in at the train station." Ron taunted and that was it.

"That's because you and the twins are nothing but bullies. How could you be that mean to your own brother? I'm not a coward, I'm just not an idiot." Harry shot back.

"Oh really? We'll see..." Ron challenged and suddenly found himself blocked from Harry.

"Enough. Stop this pointless banter and get into class before I take points." Severus snarled glaring down at the youngest male Weasley. Ron smartly shut his mouth and followed the others into the lab.

"Mr. Potter, a moment please." Severus called and Harry paused.

"Professor?" Harry questioned and looked up at the man.

"I suggest that you sit close to the front of the room and away from Mr. Weasley. He seems to have it out for you." Severus instructed and Harry was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Yes sir, thank-you sir." Harry nodded and walked hastily into the room and sat in the last seat available at the front. 

Ron was completely and utterly ticked off. Potter had not only gotten protected by the bat of the dungeons, but he'd later lost him points during the lesson. Snape had caught him when he tripped Potter as he made his way off the platform and back to his seat. If Potter hadn't cried out though he doubted that he would have been caught. Snape had been furious when he realized that by tripping Potter he had caused the boy's wrist to become jammed. When it jammed between the floor and the leg of the desk it had snapped causing the brat to yell in pain. He'd lost fifty points for assualting another classmate and he'd been given two weeks of detention. When he finally got his hands on Potter...he'd make him pay. 


	3. Chapter 3

Albus looked up and glanced towards the Gryffindor table checking on Harry; both Poppy and Severus had told him how bad the break had been. He was taking low doses of medicine to help it heal, but he was also in a sling to allow it to heal more naturally. The only problem was, was that the fall shouldn't have caused it to break so easily. There had to have been prior breaking that hadn't healed right and caused the bones to be weak. Maybe he had been wrong not to fight the Ministry all those years ago. The Ministry had assured him though with the Dursley having just lost a child that Harry was welcome to help them heal. 

Percy's eyes narrowed as he walked into the hall and saw Harry's arm in a sling. Looking to where Ron was sitting confirmed his suspicions. Ron was glaring, none to subtially, at Harry and fussing to the Finnegan boy. He noticed Oliver talking to Harry and then he looked up and glared toward Ron before realizing he was standing there. Once Oliver caught his eye he motioned him forward and Percy nodded walking forward and sliding in beside Harry.

"What happened?" Percy demanded and was shocked when Harry scooted more towards Oliver before realizing what he had done. Harry internally berated himself when he noticed he'd moved over in fright. He quickly scooted back and looked up apologetically at Percy who was reguarding him curiously.

"What happened?" Percy tried again making sure to keep his tone more in check.

"Ronald tripped him in potions causing him to fall and jam his wrist breaking it in the process." Emily explained angrily causing the others to stare at her in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'll write home and let my Mum know what he's up to." Percy promised and turned to spoon potatoes onto his plate, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"Don't do that Percy; it will just make it worse and Professor Snape handled it." Harry assured causing Edward to raise his eyebrows.

"Professor Snape took up for you?" Edward murmured looking impressed.

"Well...he knew that Ron had it out for me so." Harry offered as way of an explanation and the others looked up at the main table. Maybe the potions master wasn't as bad as he appeared.

"I'm glad he had your back then, but for now we need to all keep a closer eye out for you." Katie decided and the others nodded causing Harry to blush.

"You guys don't have to do that; I can handle it myself." Harry assured and the others all looked at him.

"We know you can mate, but the thing is you're the youngest of us all and well...it's like you're our little brother." Edward insisted and Harry noticed the others nod.

"He's right you're the youngest in our hall and you know what everyone says, you're house is you're family. Well the castle took it one step further and so now it's like you're hall is your family and everyone in your house is like your extended family." Emily nodded and Harry smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it." Harry nodded back and after that the conversation turned to how their day had been. 

Quirinus left the Great Hall and made his way to his classroom for the last class he had that day; the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He'd just turned the corner when he felt his arm flare and he almost fell to the ground. After a moment he was able to stand back up when the pain stopped and looked aroud to make sure no one saw. Once it was clear he started forward again only to be stopped by a voice, a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Well, well, having trouble, Quirinus?" Filch teased and Quirinus instantly regretted trying to convince Albus to get rid of him. Filch had found out, through Trelawney who appeared to be his only friend, and ever since Filch had been watching him very closely.

"Just a pa...pain in my st...stom..stomach." Quirinus explained berating himself for the stutter. He'd went to extensive therapy sessions for it, but when he was nervous it was still there. Which meant it came as no surprise that he'd been stuttering a lot lately due to what he was hiding.

"Oh really? Gas, ehh? I don't think so. I think I'll just make sure to keep an eye on you Quirinus. After all clenching your forearm doesn't seem like gas to me. Just what have you been up to eh? Associating with people that could land you in jail?" Filch taunted and Quirinus felt his heart rate speed up.

"N...no...don't...thr...threat...threaten me...Filch." Quirinus managed, adding a slight snarl at the end.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be afraid of a wizard that can't even speak without showing weakness?" Filch snipped and Quirinus was about to walk away when someone else spoke.

"Leave him alone; it's not his fault he has a stutter. He's a professor and I'm sure he's valued more than _you_." the voice thundered and Quirinus turned to thank then child when he froze. No, it could be anyone, but not...Harry Potter. The one boy that he was going to make sure never to get close to and now Potter was taking up for him. When he looked at the boy he realized not only had he taken up for him, but that the boy was hurt.

"What did you say, boy?" Filch demanded and turned to grab Potter.

"Take your hand off of him." Quirinus ordered pointing his wand at the man and Filch smartly released Harry backing up.

"Very brave, pulling a wand on a squib." Filch seethed and Quirinus felt his anger deepen.

"No worse than attacking a student with a broken arm." Quirrel shot back placing a hand on Harry's arm and pulling the boy to his side. Even though he wasn't sure why he was protecting the child deep down he knew; Harry was the first person to take up for him and he had looked absolutely terrified at the use of the word boy.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time, but make sure to not wander after hours, Potter. I'd hate to give you a detention...in the dark forest." Filch chuckled and then backed around the corner and was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Potter, are you ok?" Quirinus probed and Harry took a moment to respond before he nodded.

"Yes sir, thank-you professor. Are you ok?" Harry inquired back. Quirinus was once again shocked beyond words. To defend him was one thing, Filch had been rather nasty after all, but to actually care was another.

"I'll be just fine, Mr. Potter. That was very kind of you to take up for me against another grown-up, but you didn't have to you know." Quirinus assured trying to be nice while not giving the young child a reason to like him.

"I know, but it's not your fault you stutter. People shouldn't be picked on for things they can't help." Harry insisted and Quirinus felt a smile make it's way onto his face. What was wrong with him? There was no way he could get close to Potter; not with who he worked for.

"That's very true; perhaps we should head on to my class though. Gryffindor has it next correct?" Quirinus inquired berating himself all the while for continuing to have something to do with the child.

"Yes sir; are we going to need to use wands today?" Harry questioned nervously. Quirinus looked down at Potter and realized that it was most likely his wand arm in the sling.

"Yes, but don't worry if you can't do the wand work it won't be counted against you." Quirinus informed and was shocked when Harry frowned.

"Oh, ok, thanks Professor." Harry mumbled and Quirinus, despite all the while trying to stop the words from coming out, felt compelled to speak.

"What's the matter, Mr. Potter?" Quirinus prompted and Harry sighed forlornly before replying.

"I just don't want to get behind everyone else. I read about Defense and I'm really looking forward to it, but I can't do magic for at least a day or so." Harry explained and Quirinus felt his heart break just a little bit more. As if having the one child he was supposed to be against take up for him wasn't bad enough, now that child was excited about the class he taught.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter; once your arm is better I can show you how to do the spells again." Quirinus offered and then mentally punched himself in the face. Now how was he supposed to get out of that? Looking down at the overly excited child though...his heart gave an sharp tug. Was this what being a parent felt like? No, no, no, of course not; he could not even minutely become close to this child.

"Thanks, Professor Quirrell." Harry smiled and despite his best efforts to frown Quirinus smiled back. Oh this was definitely going to cause problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes into class and Quirinus was ready to throttle Weasley; he'd already taken points, but Weasley refused to leave Potter alone.

"Now, cla...class the fir...first sp...spell I tea...teach is lu...lumos." Quirinus finally managed and was seething internally at Weasley. The boy had irritated him so much the stutter was basically out of control. Usually if he was angry the stutter vanished in rage, like earlier with Filch, but right now he was irritated and stuttering.

"If you...you'll tu...turn to page 35 we can be...begin." Quirinus advised and noticed the excitement flick across Potter's face.

"That's not really a defensive spell is it?" Hermione questioned and Quirinus turned to address the girl. He'd heard about her from the other teachers; she was a muggleborn that was obsessed with doing well, but had friends in the Patil girl and Longbottom.

"You don't th...think so Ms. Gra...Granger?" Quirinus questioned narrowing his eyes slightly. If what he had heard was true than the girl often came off as bossy and a know-it-all.

"Well, it really only lights up a room so...no I do not." Hermione replied looking slightly smug. He felt his temper flare and took a breath to calm it down.

"That is tr...true, how...howev...however I have re...reasons for tea...teaching that spell first." Quirinus explained and was getting tired of talking at the moment.

"Why because it's easy?" Ron retorted and Quirrell felt his temper spark again.

"No and it's not ea...easy, Mr. Weas...Weasley." Quirinus concluded taking deep breaths to keep his anger in check.

"He's right though the wand movements aren't even hardly movements. That coupled with intent is all you really need." Hermione argued.

"Per...perhaps Mr. Weas...Weasley wou...would like to dem...demo...demonstrate then." Quirinus suggested and Weasley's face went red but he picked up his wand defiantly.

"Very well; sim...simply move your hand like this and say clea...clearly Lu...Lumos." Quirinus instructed making the shape of a lowercase cursive 'e'.

Ron narrowed his eyes and then even though he knew he shouldn't, "Lu...Lumos." Ron mimicked and the wand tip barely even brightened.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Quirinus growled and realized he was highly angry when his voice didn't quaver.

"I did just like you though sir." Ron stated trying to act innocent.

"Eno...enough; I see you have two weeks of de...detention ma...make it...fi...five." Quirinus snarled and Weasley wisely shut up and sat back down. 

Draco couldn't believe the audacity of Weasley to actually mock a teacher when he was already in trouble. In total he'd lost seventy points for Gryffindor and been given five weeks of detention. To make matters worse it was only Monday; if Weasley continued like this Gryffindor would be in the negative by Friday. He noticed that instead of being friends with Potter that Weasley was going out of his way to be mean to the other boy. Potter though appeared to have made friends with the older years and tried to have as little to do with the first years as possible. He'd have to talk to the older year in his suite and see what they had to say about it, but maybe it would be ok for a Slytherin to be friends with a Gryffindor. After all Potter appeared to be studious so he wasn't near as bad as the other first year Gryffindors.

Harry wanted to wait back and make sure the professor was ok, but if he did he knew that he had a better chance of Weasley catching him. As soon as Professor Quirrell dismissed the class he flew out of there and headed straight for the common room. He knew once he made it to the fifth floor he would be ok. He was almost to the common room, just a little bit farther really, and it happened.

"Potter! What are you running from you little crybaby?" Ron boomed and as Harry looked back he fell and hit against the stairs.

The arm he'd already broken slammed against the concrete and his face followed with a sickening crack. At first he thought it might have been his nose and then he realized it was his glasses.

"Harry, Harry are you ok?" a voice demanded from above him and he nodded...too late realizing how terrible an idea that was.

"Keep still; someone get Madam Pomfrey." the voice, Harry now realized it was Edward, called.


	6. Chapter 6

Quirinus walked toward dinner wondering just how bad it would be if he didn't show up. After class he'd went to his rooms and laid down to contemplate everything that was happening. One thing was for sure, he did not need that man knowing he had something to do with Potter. Then again it might have just been the one encounter. Potter had taken off the minute class was over, so perhaps Potter wasn't getting close to him after all. Either way, rather Potter was close to him or not, he knew there was no way he could forget that child sticking up for him. 

Albus looked absolutely furious as he left the infirmary followed by Filius and Minerva. As he entered the main Gryffindor Common Room everyone froze; the Headmaster was shaking and the Deputy Headmistress looked livid.

"Where is Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Filius questioned looking pointedly at the red headed twins.

"Ron's in his room with Seamus." George replied automatically. He loved his brother, but whatever had happened was obviously serious.

"Mr. Jordan would you please get Mr. Weasley for me?" Filius probed and Lee nodded standing immediately and heading for the stairs.

"What's this about, Headmaster?" Fred inquired cautiously.

"I think that's something you need to ask your brother later, Mr. Weasley." Filius replied realizing Albus was in no position to explain anything.

"Here he is Professor Flitwick." Lee informed at that moment and Ron's eyes widened in fear. At first he'd hoped it wouldn't be that bad when Lee had said Flitwick needed him; he hadn't mentioned the Headmaster or his Head of House though.

"If you would please come with us, Mr. Weasley. Your parents are on their way and you need to be there. Now would be a good time for you to come as well actually Fred and George." Albus suggested, though he left no room for argument within his tone 

Severus left the hospital wing as the Matriarch and Patriarch of the Weasley family stepped out of the fireplace.

"If you need anything else Poppy send a house elf for me." Severus nodded as he pushed the door open and exited. Poppy nodded, even though Severus was already gone, and then motioned the Weasleys forward.

"Professor Dumbledore would like for you to wait in my office for him." Poppy relayed shortly pushing her office door open and ushering them inside.

"Poppy, what's this about? Are the boys ok?" Molly demanded worriedly feeling the panic rise in her chest crushing the air out of her lungs.

"The boys are fine health wise Molly, but there are problems Albus needs to discuss with you both. I'm afraid I can't say more at the moment." Poppy informed and then sat down in a seat opposite them. Molly tensed...if the boys were ok but they were meeting in the infirmary...then had her boys hurt someone? 

"What happened?" Harry mumbled blinking his eyes open only to realize he couldn't see anything out of his right eye.

"Easy mate, stay calm. Your eye is ok it's just behind a patch right now." Oliver soothed and Harry felt his pulse return to normal.

"Thanks, what happened though? To my eye I mean." Harry clarified.

"Do you remember falling?" Oliver inquired moving forward and handing Harry his glasses. After he had his glasses on and could properly see Oliver he nodded.

"I do, I was going back to the common room when Ron yelled at me and I fell...is my arm ok? I know it hit slammed against the stairs when I fell." Harry relayed refusing to turn his head for fear of what he would see.

"It will be; Madam Pomfrey said it will take a little longer to heal though. It made the break worse and she said she didn't need to use skelegrow for fear of it mending the bones wrong. In a few weeks though your arm should be good as new." Oliver assured and Harry nodded in relief. He could deal with having the cast on for a few weeks as long as it did get better.

"Harry...why didn't you tell a professor that Ron was still giving you a hard time?" Oliver probed looking intently at the little boy beside him. Harry was quiet for a moment, and he felt his cheeks heat up, before he responded.

"Well I wasn't one-hundred percent sure he was. I mean I knew he was still majorly ticked at me, but I thought I could beat him back to the common room. I didn't count on my arm slowing me down though and he caught up to me faster." Harry admitted and looked down ashamed. He hadn't ever been in a cast before and so he'd never practiced running, or rather speed walking, while keeping one of his arms still.

"Hey, you have nothing to be embarrased about. You shouldn't have had to run, Harry. You didn't do anything wrong to cause Ron's ire and even if you had that's just not how he should handle it." Oliver insisted and Harry looked up with a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks Oliver." Harry nodded and Oliver nodded back. 

Quirinus entered the Great Hall and automatically stopped; where were the Headmaster, Minerva, Severus, and Filius? He tried to wrack his brain for an answer and came up emptied handed...or he supposed it could be about the Philosopher's Stone. Either way he was too tired to worry about it and headed to his seat. As he sat down his thoughts returned to earlier, was there a way to get help? One thing was for sure he wasn't exactly ready to die; even if he might deserve it.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly and Arthur stood as the door opened and in marched Albus, Minerva, Filius, Fred, George, and Ron.

"Molly, Arthur, I'm sorry to have to call you here on the first day of classes." Albus apologized and motioned for everyone to take a seat.

"What happened, Albus?" Molly questioned looking anxiously at her boys. Albus made to answer when the door to Poppy's office opened and someone stormed toward Ron.

"How could you? He didn't do anything to you; what right did you have to? Well?" Percy screamed trying to get out of the twin's arms.

"Percival, that is enough." Molly ordered and Percy turned and looked at his Mum blinking his rapidly. Molly froze when she saw this, Percy hadn't cried openly in years.

"Percy? Son what's wrong?" Arthur demanded noticing the tears and standing, pulling Percy out of the twin's hold.

Percy collapsed against his Dad and leaned against him as his shoulders shook, "He was only trying to be my friend." Percy sobbed and Arthur rubbed Percy's back looking in confusion at the Headmaster.

"Albus, what is going on?" Molly tried again and Albus sighed before starting.

"Apparently your three youngest boys have it out for Harry Potter and Ronald caused him to become hurt not once but twice today." Albus relayed and Molly jerked her head towards the boys.

"You did what, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Molly thundered and images of a little Harry giggling while playing with Ron entered her head. What had happened to cause this? 

Quirinus had been sitting in the hall for around twenty minutes or so when Severus walked in. One look at the Potions Master told him all he needed to know; something had majorly ticked Severus off. Pomona looked up timidly and motioned Severus to come sit beside her. He swallowed roughly and hoped Pomona didn't push Severus too hard. Just in case though he made sure to keep as far away as possible. In fact maybe retiring early wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

"Severus, how is he?" Pomona whispered, keeping her voice low enough so the other students wouldn't hear her.

"He'll be ok, but his right eye suffered some damage." Severus seethed and Pomona gasped.

"What? What happened?" Pomona demanded.

"When he fell part of the glass went into his eye and Poppy had to accio it out one piece at a time. He'll eventually be able to see out of it again, but it will take at least a week or so before the patch can even come off." Severus snarled and Pomona's eyes widened.

"What are Albus and Minerva doing? And where's Filius?" Pomona inquired.

"They're trying to decide if expelling him is appropriate or not and Filius is making sure they're not being biased as a precaution. If the boys parents take his side and try to go to court with it, well Albus just wants to be sure everything goes ok." Severus explained as he pushed his plate away. He'd lost his appetite and he couldn't seem to get it back. Seeing Lily's little boy like that had broken his heart; was the boy destined to be targeted his entire life? 

Ron looked pale white as he waited outside of Madame Pomfrey's office for the meeting to be over. He'd never seen his Mum look so livid and in the back part of his brain he was most ashamed for making his brother cry. He really wasn't sure what had gotten into him; sure Potter had made him mad, ok embarrassed him, by calling him out about Percy, but still. What had caused him to react so harshly? Was it his usual stubborness or something else? 

Fred and George had been sent back to the common room since technically they hadn't done anything. George was pacing worried about Ron and Fred was perched on the bed being eerily quite.

"George?" Fred spoke after a moment and George stopped pacing to look at his twin.

"Yea Fred?" George questioned.

"What caused Ron to get so mad or better yet what caused us to be so nasty to Perce?" Fred inquired shaking his head for clarification.

"I...I'm not sure Fred, but it didn't start until like a day or so before we left for Hogwarts." George admitted thinking back to over the summer. The boys had actually been pretty close over the summer, besides some light teasing that had stopped when it was obvious it was bothering Percy, so what had happened?

"Do you think someone did something to us?" Fred wondered and George paused as something clicked in his mind.

"Fred I think we need to go back to the infirmary now." George rushed out pulling his twin off of the bed and towards the door.

"George what's wrong with you?" Fred demanded but when he didn't get an answer he decided to follow anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the delay; the real world got hectic.

* * *

Percy had finally calmed down and went over to see if Harry was ok. As he pulled back the curtain he saw Oliver asleep in a chair by Harry's bed and Harry was flipping through Quidditch through the Ages. Obviously Oliver had thought to bring entertainment for the lad. As he moved forward he ran into something and looked down to see Oliver's arm leveled at his chest.

"Sorry Percy, I didn't realize that was you." Oliver apologized and Harry had ducked his head trying to hide a grin.

"What's so funny squirt?" Oliver whined causing Harry to chuckle.

"Oh nothing." Harry smirked and winked at Percy.

"A little overprotective, Oliver?" Percy teased lightly and the older boy nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet." Oliver chirped causing the other boys to break down laughing. This is what Percy had missed; the teasing of brothers. Sure Harry and Oliver weren't really his brothers, but he counted them as such. He'd personally never been close to Oliver until Harry had come along and then they'd been put on the same floor. Now though they'd become ok friends after realizing they did have things in common. Even though it had only been a night and a day of classes all of the new room assignments seemed to be having an effect. He'd seen it in the Slytherins during class and lunch; they were now worrying about being good role models for the younger years. He smiled and was about to sit down when a racket sounded from the other side of the curtain. Fred and George?

* * *

Quirinus walked slowly towards his room; he had just been about to leave the Great Hall when another attack happened. This time it was more intense and it almost took him to his knees. The pain was so severe and then he noticed the blood. As fast as he could he made it out of the side door and then started to stumble the rest of the way to his rooms. Whatever was going on with the staff he would have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Maybe it wasn't too urgent. He climbed thorugh the portrait hole and barely made it to his bed before passing out.

* * *

Poppy's eyes widened as the scan result came back and she quickly accioed potions for the boys.

"Here take these." Poppy ordered as she motioned the others over.

"I think we need to get Alastor in here and Amelia Bones as well." Minerva murmured and then turned and bent down at the fireplace to make the call. This changed everything; someone was definitely getting expelled tonight and perhaps sent to Azkaban in the process.

* * *

Severus walked over to the curtain and pulled it back to see an endearing scene, though he'd never say that. Harry was curled up asleep on the bed with Oliver beside him in a recliner asleep, Percy was lying beside Harry with an arm protectively over his shoulders, Emily and Edward James were asleep on a couch they'd gotten from somewhere (wrapped around each other in a way most twins he'd known often slept), Katie Bell was asleep in another recliner beside Oliver, and Audrey was asleep on a small sofa positoned at the foot of Harry's bed. He smiled and decided to put this memory into a pensieve to give to Harry later as a gift of the support he had now along with memories of who his parents were. Quietly as possible he backed out and headed toward the office. As he neared he heard voices and when he knocked at the door Poppy opened it and pulled him inside.

* * *

Quirinus couldn't have been asleep long, maybe three hours if he was lucky, when an alarm sounded in his room. It was alerting him that aurors had entered the school and that he was wanted in... the Great Hall? He got up, bandaged his arm, and changed clothes all in the span of ten minutes before leaving his quarters and dashing towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry felt someone move beside him and when he opened his eyes he saw Percy had gotten up and was talking to a man and woman that looked to be his parents.

"What?" Percy squeaked and at the woman's nod he turned back to tell Oliver something and noticed Harry was awake.

"Hey, there's something you need to know." Percy whispered sitting on the edge of his bed. By now everyone else had woken up and were listening intently to what Percy had to say.

"Maybe it's best if we cast a privacy ward first." Arthur suggested stepping inside the curtains followed by Molly. Harry tensed unsure if he could trust them or not, but Percy laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok; just trust me, alright?" Percy prompted and Harry automatically nodded. If he trusted anybody Percy was definitely someone he who had his trust without a doubt.

"Mum, maybe you should explain." Percy suggested sitting back beside Harry.

Molly nodded and began, "Well, around five days before school started back this term Fred, George, and Ron's personalities changed in the way they treated Percy. For most of the summer the boys had been really close and then one day suddenly the twins were teasing Percy again and this time Ron was in on it. I didn't know how to help and so I did the only thing I could by grounding the twins, assigning chores, or taking away privleges like broom riding. Nothing seemed to help though and then on the first day of school it was even worse. Percy told us that you took up for him against the boys, Harry, and I'd like to say thank-you for that. Outside of this family you are one of the only people I've ever seen Percy get close to. Then tonight when Arthur and I were called here after what happened to you today...I just couldn't make sense of what had caused the boys to attack you. They all grew up hearing so much about you and I didn't understand why when they were so excited to meet you that they would turn on you." Molly began and was interrupted by Emily.

"You mean because he's the boy-who-lived? Those stories are just fiction though, Harry doesn't even look like what the books portrayed him as." Emily huffed and Edward calmed her down by patting her hand.

"That's true the books are very wrong, but I meant stories of times spent with Harry when he was younger. Before Lily and James passed away Harry was close to my kids and I had pictures of all of the boys with him. I had always made sure Ron remembered his friend even though I had no idea of how to make it possible for the boys to see each other. Ron had been so nervous but also excited about getting to see his friend again and hoped to become close to Harry again. Just a little while ago though Fred and George came rushing into Poppy's office and after Poppy ran diagnostic checks...she found the boys had been drugged. All three boys had been given a potion to be hostile to Percy and anyone that took up for him. I'm not sure if the person that poisoned them meant for that to extend to Harry or not, but they didn't try to change it later. The potion that was used was crafted by Seamus and Tierney Finnegan's Dad, Turlach Finnegan; he's a Potions Master that has been suspected of selling in Knockturn Alley once or twice. Poppy gave the boys potions and if it's alright with you the boys would like to talk to you..." Molly relayed and Harry was silent in contemplation.

On the one hand the boys had been really rude to Percy and Ron had caused him to break his arm and then hurt his eye...a potion meant they couldn't help it. He would be just as bad as the Dursleys every time they didn't give him another chance if he couldn't let the past go. Plus he really wanted to befriend the other boys. "

Ok, I can do that." Harry agreed and the others stood and started out.

"Thanks for giving them another chance Harry." Percy smiled and gave the younger boy a hug before walking out with the others.

* * *

Arthur nodded to the boys and motioned Fred to go first. Fred took a deep breath and stepped forward, pushing past the curtains. As soon as he saw Harry his conscious started going into overdrive, what had they done to him?

"Harry, I...I wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry for what we said to you yesterday and today. I was rather nasty yesterday in particular with that comment about attracting rejects, but I didn't mean it Harry, honest. I...I know it's not much but I was under a potion and I'm sorry I acted so aggressively toward you. I...I'd like us to try and be friends if that's ok with you?" Fred questioned looking nervously at Harry.

Harry could hear the honesty in Fred's words and couldn't mistake the red rims under his eyes.

"I'd like that." Harry agreed and Fred couldn't help himself, he pulled the younger boy into a hug. He'd grown up his whole life with stories about Harry and the pictures of them playing together. For the longest he'd wanted Harry to still like them and be close again; maybe now they could. If he ever got his hands on Finnegan...he'd probably be facing expulsion.

* * *

George was waiting, none too patiently, for his twin to come back out so he could talk to Harry. He had one memory of Harry as a small child playing with them and he had gotten Harry to finally say snitch. It was only a brief memory of course, but he'd always remembered the smiling little baby in Gryffindor pajamas. How he could have been so stupid as to eat something randomly sent to him and Fred from someone he never had anything to do with was beyond him. Maybe in time he could make it up to Harry and gain back the kid's trust; if not he'd never let it go.

"George, son, you can go talk to Harry now." Arthur stated squeezing his shoulder in comfort. George nodded and briefly hugged his twin as they passed by each other before he headed behind the curtains.

* * *

Alastor, Albus, Amelia, and Tonks (an auror trainee) barged into the seventh hall and found Tierney Finnegan reading a book in the library. Tonks quickly read him his rights and cast the spell to have ropes bind his hands.

"I need to speak to my attorney." Tierney stated calmly looking dead on at Alastor.

"And who would your attorney be?" Alastor growled.

"Oh, well he's actually pretty well known here, one Sirius Orion Black." Tierney smirked and everyone in the room froze. No one had heard from Black since Halloween '81. Though everyone had known he had been the one to betray James and Lily, but there had been no proof. Pettigrew had likely helped him as he was never seen again either.

"And just where are we supposed to reach, Black?" Alastor demanded.

"Sirius has an office in Knockturn Alley with his younger brother Regulus." Tierney explained. Alastor's eyes widened and Albus felt his face start to lose color...Regulus was alive and partners with Sirius?

* * *

Ron hesitantly walked behind the curtains and stopped...what had he done?

"Harry...I'm really, really sorry...I can't believe I did that." Ron sobbed and Harry was shocked. Ron closed his eyes for a moment to try and calm down and finish the apology when he felt someone gently pat his arm. "It's ok, it wasn't really you. " Harry assured the other boy and Ron just cried harder.

"How can you be nice to me? I should be expelled...I...you didn't deserve any of this." Ron continued and Harry gently squeezed the other boy's shoulder.

"And you didn't mean to; your Mom told me you were under a the influence of a potion. Plus I would be a pretty poor person if I didn't give you a second chance. I have something that I live by very strictly: No one should be made fun of, judged, or held accountable for something they didn't do on purpose. You and the twins didn't mean to treat me or Percy badly, so I can give you another chance because I know that's not who you really are." Harry relayed sounding more like a grownup than a kid to Ron.

"I'm really not...and I was awful to Percy; thank-you for taking up for him. I wanted so bad to be able to be mate's with you like when we were little and I should have known something was up when I so easily started being angry with you. I'm very ashamed of the things I did...I'm really sorry." Ron apologized again breaking down and feeling someone from behind pull him into a hug.

"It's ok Ron, it's ok." Percy soothed and pulled Harry into his side. Harry smiled at Percy and wrapped an arm around Ron, but then he felt his vision start to fade and it felt like he was falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Seamus looked startled as people stormed into his room and arrested him reading him his rights; Tierney was already with them and was being restrained by Alastor Moody. At Tierney's nod he started his part.

"I need to speak to my attorney." Seamus intoned and everyone inaudibly sighed.

"I suppose that Black is also your attorney?" Minerva inquired feeling a snarl working its way to the surface.

"Yes, Regulus Black." Seamus confirmed and the others felt dread settle in.

If the boys were represented by brothers, then was Turlach represented by someone different?

* * *

Quirinus felt his pulse quicken as he helped the Aurors and some of the teachers patrole the entrances to the school. Now would definitely not be a good time for him to be attacked. The pain alone was almost impossible to hide and the blood most assuredly would be. He still wasn't sure what had happened to cause the Aurors to be here, neither Trelawney nor Rolanda appeared to know anything, but it had to be catastrophic. The Aurors hadn't been called to the school since the ghost named Moaning Myrtle had been killed while a student. At that thought he clenched his jaw; hopefully a student hadn't been killed again. What if that was what was going on at dinner though? Perhaps the Headmaster was just trying to keep the students calm? He tried to wrack his brain of who had and hadn't been at dinner, but he had been so exhausted no one came to mind.

* * *

Even as externally Harry appeared to be having some sort of seizure internally he was calm and in a dream like state. Only it wasn't a dream; as Harry looked around memories started bombarding him. Snips here and there, but they were there: playing with red headed boys in a sand box, rolling with a red head close to his size down what appeared to be a hill with two women chasing them (one was a younger Mrs. Weasley and the other had his shade of eye color), saying snitch and being tackled by identical red heads, having two older red heads who he didn't recognize give him and the other baby red head (Ron...it was Ron...that was who the baby was) piggy back rides and making a race out of it, a younger red head reading to him and Ron (wait that was a little Percy), and then the last one of all the red headed kids, their parents, and what he knew must be his sitting around laughing with each other. Harry was still processing those memories when others burst through. First he was crying at the Dursleys for Ron, then babbling about a snitch, and then crying for Percy though it came out as (Purr-seeeeeee). He really had known the Weasleys and this was his proof. Someone was calling his name then and he pushed himself to follow the voice. He had to let the others know he remembered now.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus watched in shocked horror as Harry seized uncontrollably and he tried to stabliize the child. After ten minutes the shaking stopped, but the boy remained unresponsive. Poppy was beside him and started running scans immediately prompting him to do the same. Severus stopped abruptly noticing Poppy mimic him seconds later and they looked in shock at each other. The scan showed something that Severus had never seen come up in a scan before not even of a death eater. Just slightly below the surface of the boy's scar was a fragment of something more than evil...a horcrux. Severus almost fell down to the ground before Poppy grabbed him pulling him up.

"Easy, Harry needs us to be strong for him right now." Poppy reminded Severus and Severus nodded.

He could keep it together for as long as Harry needed him, but after that...he really needed a firewhiskey or five.

* * *

Albus's eyes blazed as he came out of the penseive and he apparated out of his office and to the Ministry. Someone had a lot to answer for and he had to talk to Amelia Bones about getting Harry away from the Dursleys. No matter what the signs of physical abuse from the scan alone were enough, but to have a horcrux behind his scar meant he needed magical protection 24/7. One thing was for sure Cornelius better be glad he'd only been Minister for a year; if he ever got his hands on the previous Minister he might end up in a cell alongside Sirius.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see several anxious pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Easy, Mr. Potter, you've had quiet a shock to your system." Severus cautioned and Harry slowly slid up in the bed with the help of the Potions Master.

"Did something happen while I was asleep?" Harry inquired curiously rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Asleep? Is that what you felt like?" Severus inquired and Harry nodded in confusion.

"Yes sir, I got really sleepy while I was talking to Ron and Percy." Harry explained and Severus's eyes widened.

"Mr. Potter, you had a seizure for almost nine minutes before it suddenly stopped. We have some things we need to discuss with you once the Headmaster gets back, but for now I think we need to get some food into your system." Severus advised and Harry shook his head.

"I didn't realize I was seizing. I was remembering things. I did know the Weasleys when I was younger and several memories played through my head. I saw myself in a sandbox with the twins, rolling down a hill with Ron, finally saying snitch and having the twins tackle me, riding on the back of a red head I didn't recognize and racing Ron who was on the back of another red head, having Percy read to me and Ron, and then all of our families spending time with each other and laughing. When I was trying to process those more memories from when I first got to the Dursleys started playing. I was crying for Ron, talking about a snitch, and crying for Percy except I couldn't say his name and it sounded like Purrr-seeee. I couldn't remember any of that before today." Harry concluded and Severus turned running out of the hospital wing. Harry looked at his friends wide-eyed.

"Is something wrong with me?" Harry questioned.

"No Mr. Potter, Professor Snape just realized why it appeared as if you were seizing." Poppy assured and Harry looked at her hopefully.

"What caused me to seize though, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry probed and Poppy shook her head.

"I think it would be better if we waited for the Headmaster to return before we talk about anything." Poppy advised and Harry nodded. Hopefully the Headmaster would be back soon, but for now he was content just talking to his friends.

* * *

Severus almost shouted at Minister's receptionist before he got control of himself and waited, though far from patiently, for Albus to surface.

"Severus, what's wrong? Is Harry ok?" Albus questioned.

"Yes, but we have a problem." Severus managed and Albus's eyes widened looking behind him at Cornelius he made a decision that he new would benefit Harry.

"Cornelius, you and I need to talk; the boy-who-lived needs yours and the Ministry's help." Albus half demanded half requested and Cornelius's eyes widened.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Quirinus froze as his floo flared and breathed an inner sigh of relief that he wasn't being attacked at the moment.

"Quirinus, I need to see you in my personal quarters." the voice requested and then it was gone. Quirinus's eyes widened. Whatever had happened this evening was definitely serious. Pulling on his robe he made sure his mental shields were in place and hoped that would be enough to fend off the attacks.

* * *

Harry was drinking pumpkin juice and talking to the Matriarch of the Weasley family when the Hospital when doors burst open.

"Ah, I was hoping you would still be awake. Molly, I was wondering if I could have a word with Mr. Potter alone? He'll be able to return to his dorms shortly, but first he and I need to have a talk." Albus explained and Molly nodded herding the children out.

"We'll be in the main common room when you're done, mate." Oliver assured, but the Headmaster held up his hand.

"Mr. Potter will be busy until lunch today. He'll meet you in the Great Hall, Mr. Wood." Albus informed and the group nodded before leaving.

"Sorry about that, but we have a lot to discuss, my boy. The others will be here shortly and then there are some things we need to discuss." Albus explained and Harry nervously started to twiddle his thumbs.

He was just about to ask the Headmaster what was the matter with him when the doors opened again to reveal Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Quirrell.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
